In many bio/chemical sensing and testing (e.g. immunoassay, nucleotide assay, blood cell counting, etc.), chemical reactions, and other processes, there are needs for the methods and devices that can accelerate the process (e.g. binding, mixing reagents, etc.) and quantify the parameters (e.g. analyte concentration, the sample volume, etc.), that can simplify the sample collection and measurement processes, that can handle samples with small volume, that allow an entire assay performed in less than a minute, that allow an assay performed by a smartphone (e.g. mobile phone), that allow non-professional to perform an assay her/himself, and that allow a test result to be communicated locally, remotely, or wirelessly to different relevant parties. The present invention relates to the methods, devices, and systems that address these needs.